The need for viewing windows in electrical disconnect switches is documented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,161, assigned to the assignee of the present invention and is hereby incorporated by reference. The viewing window of the '161 patent is placed in an escutcheon or formed recess in the switch cover and is held in place by a retainer which is placed over the window and fastened to the cover. Escutcheons or draws in a metal cover, especially when two are required as in the '161 patent, can cause distortions in the cover which are functionally and esthetically unacceptable. The tooling required to make draws can be complex and expensive. It would therefore be desirable to provide a disconnect switch cover with a viewing window which does not require complex and expensive tooling and which also simplifies the assembly process while meeting the requirements of national and international standards for protection against the ingress of dust and water under pressure.